


Games with plot twist

by TeaLeafAnimations (orphan_account)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: About to Die, Crack, F/F, Horny Teenagers, Jackson is a Little Shit, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeaLeafAnimations
Summary: Got7 play games and discover some nasty secrets.Games with plot twists..😏





	1. Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted some Got7 crack. Ur welcome.

Got7 sat around the cafeteria table chatting about something stupid.  
"No Jackson. I will not ask Hyunjin if he wants a good fuck."  
"Oh come on Jin! You're no fun!"  
"At least I'm normal you idiot."   
Got7 were playing 'can you ask' which Jackson made up. They have to ask random students random questions they make for eachother. In other words truth or dare without the option truth and you have to ask a question.  
Jackson was horny as always so he always asked inappropriate questions. He made Bambam yell at the whole cafeteria ' I want Yugyeom to fuck me'. He recieved some whisles. He was emberresed.   
"Come on, pleasee?"  
"Fine, but just for you Youngjae."  
Jinyoung stood up and went to the 'Stray kids' group. Yes they had tables by the groups.   
"Hey Hyunjin." Jinyoung walked up to Hyunjin.  
"Oh hey Jinnie. Need something hyung?"  
"Yes. Do you want a good fuck?" Jinyoung was trying his best not to cringe. But he did. Hyunjin's eyes widdened and he blushed. "C-can we?" Jinyoung was shocked. He turned to Got6 blushing. They started giggling. "Woah, i-it was just a joke bro!" Jinyoung rushed up to the table.  
They started laughing.  
"Omg hahaha! He fell for it!" Jackson was crying.(from laughing so much)  
"Shut up!" Jinyoung was emberresed.  
"Ok my turn!" Mark exclamed jumping up and down.  
"Yugyeom ask Jungkook if he's a top or a bottom!"   
"No god no please Mark!"  
"Yes go Yugyeom." Yugyeom sighed and went to the BTS table.  
"Hey Kook."  
"Hey Gyeom."  
"I was wondering. Are you a top or a bottom?"  
"Oh you wanna find out?" Jungkook started wiggling his eyebrows. Taehyung looked angry.  
"Nope." Yugyeom said leaving.  
They started laughing again.  
"That was awful! Ok my turn. Mark ask Minho to kiss you." Yugyeom smirked.  
Mark gulped but stood up. He walked up to Minho and smiled.  
"Hey Minnie. Do you want a kiss?"  
"Hey I'm sorry dude. I'm straight."  
"Sure." Mark walked away smiling proudly. "See? Wasn't that hard-"  
"But I mean, thanks for the offer. If I turn gay maybe you can kiss me." Minho yelled and everybody started laughing.  
"K my turn. I want Yugyeom to tell Jisoo and Lisa that they are the biggest lesbians and saw them making out." Everybody's eyes widdened at what Youngjae just said.  
"N-no I can't-" "You have to Gyeomie." Youngjae said with an evil smirk. Yugyeom gulped.  
"Jisoo Lisa I have something to tell you two. You're literally the biggest lesbians and I saw you two making out!" Yugyeom exclamed. Jisoo and Lisa looked at eachother.  
"Fine! We do but whatever! There are gays everywhere! We're lonely and horny!'' Lisa said blushing and Jisoo pouted.  
Yugyeom gulped and went back to the table.  
"Omg that was something. I was expecting anything but not this!" Bambam said wide eyed.  
"Yeah but can you blame them? They're lonely." Jinyoung pouted and ate his peach. (The fruit.)  
"My turn. Wait. What Youngjae said wasn't a question." Jaebum said and they relised.  
"Gotcha!" Youngjae bounced up and down on his chair.  
"Ugh. This is boring. Let's play do the dare." Jackson said bored.  
"Yeah let's!- but what is it about?"  
"It's about that we need to make the dare we will have. But you have to do it. Something like truth or dare but without the truth." Jackson smirked and others nodded.  
"Sure! I start!" Yugyeom started. "I want Bambam to kiss Jin. Wanna see Namjoon's face."  
Bambam gulped. He will be a dead meat. He wasn't a pussy so he stood up and did it. Jin turned to him and Bambam kissed him. Jin was shocked. Namjoon's eyes darkened and Bambam said adios amigos running back to the table.  
"I'm dead." Bambam said looking like crying.  
"Don't worry Bammie! I'll protect you!"  
"Seriously?! You we're literally the one who made the dare!"  
"Hahaha sorry."Yugyeom hugged him.  
"Me next! Jackson, sit on Lucas's lap!" Jaebum pointed at Lucas.  
"Of course." Jackson walked up to Lucas sitting on his lap. Lucas looked surprised but soon wrapped his arms around his waist. Jackson smirked. He got off his lap and waddeled away.  
Lucas looked a little sad. Jackson sat back and Got6 just rolled their eyes.  
"Jinyoung, go and twerk infront of Woojin." Jaebum smirked and Jinyoung looked at him with no emotion.  
He stood up and did it.   
"Damn Jinyoung what a nice ass. I wouldn't mind you to twerk infront of me everyday." Woojin smirked and Jinyoung felt close to pukeing.  
"Done. Jaebum go and tell Jimin that you're a bottom and you want him to fuck you."   
"What!?" Jaebum yelled and Jinyoung smiled evily.  
Jaebum gulped and went to Jimin.  
"Hey Jimin. You see I had this secret for a long time. But I'm a bottom and I want you to fuck me." Jaebum said and Jimin rose a brow.  
"I mean, if you want to? Sure, but don't tell Yoongi." Jimin winked. Jaebum just smiled and walked away wanting to cry.  
"Save me. Please." Jaebum was sweating.  
"It's ok hyung it will be better soon." Youngjae comforted him and said.  
"Now-" "Youngjae you for all of us wasn't even once. It's your turn." Jackson smiled.  
"I? I'm not-" "Don't try to back away. So, go to Minhyuk and start to make out with him." Youngjae gulped. He did the praying gesture and went to Minhyuk. He pulled him for a kiss and started to make out with him. Minhyung closed his eyes and kissed back. Yiungjae pulled away and ran off.  
"Omg eww. I feel destroyed. I am sorry mother." Youngjae said and all of them laughed.  
The bell rang and all of them went to their dorms. Including Got7.


	2. Wtf is going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they went to dorms, andd Jackson is twerking.

Got7 went to their dorms as well as everybody else. Jinyoung and Jaebum were talking about how could they come up with the stupidest dares. Mark was laughing withJackson and Yugbam, well... Were being Yugbam. As soon as they were infront of the dorms, they saw the BTS group.   
"Hey Joon! Need something?" Jackson said coming in for a hug.

"No, but apparently we have nothing to do and we want to join you with these awful games." Namjoon said pinching the bridge of his nose. Jackson smirked nodding. Others just looked at eachother.  
"Of course Joonie. You can. It will be fun." Jackson unlocked their dorm and all went in.  
They sat around in circle on the floor.

"K what are we gonna play?" Asked Jaebum looking bored.  
"Oh you know. Just some adult games only." Jackson said and everybody was quiet............until! Jinyoung spoke up.  
"Jackson I will literally kick you in the ass." Jinyoung said but stopped. "Let's play never have I ever." Everybody looked at him but nodded. "But we don't have alcohol." Jackson looked at them.

"Well shit." Jaebum exclamed and sat closer to Jinyoung.  
"Ok well how about spin the bottle?" Jungkook asked looking at them. They nodded.  
''Sure I wanna know who will kiss with who." Jackson said bringing a bottle of vodka.  
"Wait didn't you say we don't have any alcohol?" Jin looked at Jackson serious.  
"No, this is water." Jackson lied.  
"K let's start! I spin!" Jackson spun the bottle.

 

Everybody prayed that the bottle won't land on them. I mean, who wants to kiss Jackson right? RIGHT?  
The bottle spin and spin until it landed on.......Nam-jooonn  
Namjoon widened his eyes and immidietly turned around. "Oh shit." Jackson went closer pulling him into a kiss.  
Namjoon immidietly went and took a sip of the so called 'water'.   
"Pfft! This is vodka!" Namjoon stood up and went to the bathroom.  
"Yeah sure is water Jackson." Jin said annoyed.

"My turn" Junkook took the bottle and it spun. It stopped at Jimin.  
"At least it's not Jackson." Jimin joked and they kissed eachother.  
"K now mee!" Youngjae took it and it spin. It stopped at Bambam. They kissed eachother immidietly.  
Then Taehyung spin it, it landed on J hope. Then others and it went like this. They soon got bored and BTS decided that they should go. They went and closed the door.  
"I'm bored, lets have an orgy." Jackson said. It was quiet.  
"Guys? Guys?" Jackson turned around and nobody was here.  
"Well shit."

 

 

 

This sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this.

**Author's Note:**

> For once I'm not writhing smut. Yaaay. Also I just randomly shipped people so don't complain.  
> Leave comments and kudos! Love youu~ autor nim


End file.
